


Worldwide Wizarding Dad's Jokes Championship

by RedFlamboyant



Series: Percy's Jokes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad's jokes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: Percy won the first Worldwide Wizarding Dad's Jokes Championship
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Series: Percy's Jokes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Worldwide Wizarding Dad's Jokes Championship

"So what I have to do?" Percy scrutinized the print outs in his hands.

"You have to read the jokes in turns with your opponents."

"And then?"

"If your opponent laught, you get one point. But if you laught, your opponent will also get one point."

"Its silly. I'm not a joker."

"Oh, come on Perce! I know you will win this easily."

Percy still tried to adverd Ginny's proposal, but, who is in the world would win the argument againts her?

With wide grin, Ginny flyed out Percy's office with a signed form for the first Wizarding World Dad's Jokes Championship that WWW and Zonko's sponsored.

When saw the form, Ron's shrieking. "I'm out! Nobody has a change againts him! Percy can not recognized jokes even if it's dancing naked in Winky's tea cozy before his eyes!"

As Ron's prediction, Percy won each round easily with all zero points from his part. Because its went like this:

"What is a bull said to his son when his son getting up to Hogward Express?" Percy read the joke in flat tone.

"Ummm, I dont know."

"Bison."

Seeing his opponent fall on the floor out laugh, Percy's eyebrows forming a straight line. He tried hard to understand which part of the jokes that supposedly funny. And his confused face make the audiences almost hyperventilated from laugh.

Percy won the first Worldwide Wizarding Dad's Jokes Championship, but then the Championship Commitee had issued a prohibition for Percy to enter any dad's jokes championship.

**Author's Note:**

> In in dry mood, so its a louzy fic, i know. Burn me in another aspect, you're wellcome.


End file.
